The purpose of this study is to examine how the daily light-dark cycle in the environment and/or melatonin affects the timing of hormone release, the timing of the daily cycle of body temperature, the sleep-wake cycle, and the inner body functions which ordinarily vary with the time of day in order to understand the basis of certain diseases and how melatonin, light, and sleep/wake scheduling may be used in their treatment.